


The Prank That Started It All

by thatpeculiarone



Series: Profound Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prank Wars, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone
Summary: Turns out Prank Wars are a good way to start a fire.(For the Profound100 prompt: Prank)





	The Prank That Started It All

It all started with a prank-war.

 

Just two brothers introducing their inhuman friend and semi-human child to a world of teasing, taunting and absolute mischief. It was harmless fun at first, mere an exercise in childish play, until it got out of hand. Turns out playing with two cosmic beings was one sure way to raise hellfire on a simple brotherly squabble.

 

Dean thinks it turned out fine in the end though. While there may have been minor injuries here and there, there was no need to raise alarms. Jack had a lot of fun, Sam was happy for the first time in a long time and to top it all off? Dean currently has a topless angel in his bed.

 

How that happened you may ask? Well… that’s up for you to guess.

 

 

 

 


End file.
